Forever in his arms
by TV.Junkie.197
Summary: Joey and Chandler married, in thier apartment on their anniverary. The two share some heart-to-heart moments. For now a One-shot.


A/N: So there is NOT NEARLY enough of this man/man slashes for friends out there :(. So Sad, So I shall add at least one to the party.

**Forever in his arms**

**Chapter One: Steamy Encounters in the bedroom**

"J...J time to wake up. Come on guess what today is"? Chandler asks his husband, who was lazily lying in bed on this day of all days, their anniversary.

"Good morning, beautiful" Joey Tribbiani says to his husband of five years, Chandler Tribbiani (formerly Chandler Bing) made Joey move over slightly so he could sit on the edge of the bed. Chandler began "Can you believe five years, five years"

"Does that mean I get a little extra somthin-somthin tonight"? Joey ask playfully, grabbing Chandler by the waist, rolling him over the top of him and pinning by the wrists. "So do I" Joey asks seductively. Chandler responds just as seductively "Anything for my furry chested hubby" Chandler outstretched his neck, so the tow noses could touch. The rubbed each other's noses together as they did when they where secretly dating years and years ago. Joey still pinning Chandler "We haven't done the nose thing since...since"

"Since December 17 of 97'" Chandler says surprising Joey. "Impressive, I got one for you"

"J I will happy to amaze you in one more way today, but if you would, you're giving me a major hard on".

"I think I like that" Joey says, just before Rachel barges in with a tooth brush hanging out of her mouth "Guys I forgot my toothpaste..." She stops mid sentence to admire her friends of so many years. "You guys are so ardorable" She states unknown to her that Joey is dry humping Chandler's thigh. The couple share a peck on the lips, "So Rach, I was thinking" Chandlers begins

Joey begins to place kisses from Chandler's lips, down his cheek, following his structured jaw line, down Chandlers toned neck, and to his clothed colar bone, nip it when he get there. Chandler trying to nod to Rachel to give them some privacy but all he can do is quiver and moan.

Joey says right before moving hand down Chandler's boxers his face inches away from Chandler's neck, "I think we need some alone time" the warm air from Joey speaking so close to his neck is enough to make Chandler moan out in pleasure. "I'll give you boys some privacy" she quickly responds and begins to close the door.

Joey who nows has Chandler's shirt off is gently kissing Chandlers nipples. "Good Idea" he says to Rachel but still stuck in that seductive voice, he uses when he and his Chan man are in bed.

Joey moves straight up, planting kisses from Chandlers naval, up to his apex, to his adam's apple, to Chandler's awaiting lips. "What do you want to do, babe"? Joey questions but before Chandler can respond, biting Chandler's lower lip and pulling it out, letting it snap back.

"Well, Joey if you stop rubbing my painfully hard hard-on" he begins "I want us to save the sex until after our day. Five years is a long time, and I want it to be special" Chandler pecs Joeys rather hard, and then flips Joey over the top of him, trying to pin him as Joey did to him. but to no evail. The two instead start wresting on the neatly pressed, white sheets. Chandler finally manages to pin Joey only for a moment, Joey quickly pins Chandler in that same position as before. "You know, we've only been married for five years, but how long have we been together, Chandler"? "Too long, to relieze that your fuzzy chest packs a lot of muscle"? Joey laughs and sandwhiches their bodies together, as to allow Chandler to feel his chest hair.

Joey after pressing their two bodies together, feels something, that he has only felt so few time when his is with Chandler: Chandlers heart beat, usual when they cuddle, Joey is behind and Chandler comments 'All I need to fall asleep is right there, J the thump, thump of your big strong caring heart'. Joey rememebers feeling this on the wedding night together.

Joey nuzzles his head against Chandler's chest, Chandler begins stroking Joey's hair. "You know, I think you should cancel our day, all I want for the both of us today, is just lie here" Chandler looks down at Joey, "I made reservations at Li's place, Li Ling gave us the whole resturant. You really wanna cancel, I mean it's not that I don't love cuddling for hours"...

"No, I know that, I just...Chandler you know how you always tell me when you can hear and feel my heart beat"? Chandler nods "I've only felt yours three time, since we ever been together. I just really want to feel it for a little while longer"...

* * *

A/N: So first Joey and Chandler story, super short, but I think I'll keep it a one-shot. Anyways hope ya'll enjoy. Please REVIEW, I love reading them :)

As Always

Austin.


End file.
